Good Parents
Good Parents are types of heroes who have children. Examples Multi-Media Properties *Bruce Wayne/Batman and Talia a Gul (Batman) *Jor-El and Lara-El (Superman) *Queen Hippolyta (Wonder Woman) *Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala (Star Wars) *Emmet and Jacqui Benton (Jem and the Holograms) *Sparkplug Witwicky, Spike and Carly Witwicky (Transformers) *Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Gomez and Morticia Addams (The Addams Family) *William Mitchell, Kanoi Watanabe, Udonna and Leanbow, Andrew Hartford, Mason Truman, Mr. Watkins, James Navarro, Dane Romero, Adam Daniels and Commander Shaw (Power Rangers) *David and Jane Read (Arthur) *Mama Bear and Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Mort and Alice (Sid the Science Kid) *Santiago and Rosa Santos (Maya & Miguel) *Louie and Mae (Sesame Street) *Luis and Maria (Sesame Street) *Robert and Dorothy (Bob the Builder) *Mr. Orange and Mrs. Orange/Mama Orange (The Annoying Orange) *Kevin's parents (Krypto the Superdog) *Frank and Rita Spankenheimer and Grandma and Grandpa Spankenheimer (Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer) *Robert Hawkins (Static Shock) *Mary McGinnis (Batman Beyond) *Larry and Patsy Wickett (Detention) Disney/Pixar *Goofy *Della Duck (DuckTales) *King Triton and Queen Athena, Ariel and Eric (The little Mermaid series) *Zeus and Hera (Hercules) *Kala and Kerchak (Tarzan) *Dr. James and Ann Possible, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Cassim, The Sultan (Aladdin series) *Mrs. Potts, Maurice (Beauty and the Beast series) *Duchess and Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Marlin, Charlie and Jenny (Finding Nemo) *Bob and Helen Parr (The Incredibles series) *Kanga, Christopher and Evelyn Robin (Winnie the Pooh series) *King Stefan and Queen Leah, King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Geppetto (Pinocchio) *The Great Prince of the Forest and Bambi's Mother (Disney's Bambi) *Sarah Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Buck Cluck (Disney's Chicken Little) *Mr. and Mrs. Darling, Lady and the Tramp (Lady and the Tramp series) *Mr. Centipede and Miss Spider (James and the Giant Peach) *Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Queen Elinor and King Fergus (Brave) *Mufasa and Sarabi, Simba and Nala (The Lion King) *Jill and Bill Andersen (Inside Out) *Fa Zhou and Fa Li (Mulan) *Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Samson (The Wild) *Enrique and Luisa Rivera (Coco) *Bonnie and Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Steve and Josie Stronghold (Sky High) *King and Queen Butterfly and Rafael and Angie Diaz (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Queen Miranda and King Roland (Sofia the First) *Harold and Honey Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Nick and Elizabeth Parker (The Parent Trap) *Jerry and Theresa Russo (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Carey and Kurt Martin (The Suite Life series) *Kevin Flynn (Tron series) *Bob and Amy Duncan (Good Luck Charlie) *Connie Munroe and Tammi Hart (Sonny with a Chance) *Donald and Tasha Davenport (Lab Rats) *Pacha and Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bill Green (Big City Greens) *Nick Cooper (Smart House) *Mrs. Davis and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson (Toy Story franchise) Warner Bros./Cartoon Network/New Line Cinema *Fred and Wilma Flintstone, Barney and Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *George and Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) *Alfred Pennyworth (The Lego Batman Movie) *Misako "Koko" (Ninjago) *Monty Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Carl and Sandra Tennyson, Frank and Natalie Tennyson, Max Tennyson and Verdona, Ben 10,000 and Kai Green (Ben 10 series) *Greg Universe and Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz, Pearl, Doug and Priyanka Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Mr. and Mrs. Park (We Bare Bears) *Carol, Mr. Gar, Bernard and Wilhelmina, Ofrang and Theodosia, Pavel and Pepelina (OK K.O.: Lets Be Heroes!) *Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Chad and Mary (Clarence) *Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) *Duane and Nicole Williams (Craig of the Creek) *Mr. and Mrs. Eberhardt (Hoot) *Lady Juliana (Quest for Camelot) Paramount/Nickelodeon *Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Harold and Margret SquarePants and Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hugh and Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Stu and Didi Pickles, Drew and Charlotte Pickles, Chaz and Kira Wannabe Finster, Howard and Betty DeVille and Randy and Lucy Carmichael (Rugrats/''All Grown Up!) *Jack and Maddie Fenton (''Danny Phantom) *Mr. and Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Professor Membrane and Roboparents (Invader Zim) *Joe and Millie Tabootie and Dr. Sanchez (ChalkZone) *Dr. Nora Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Ron and Judy Witwicky, Cade Yeager (Transformers Cinematic Universe) *Ray Rocket (Rocket Power) *Nigel and Marraine Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Roger and Sheryl Rockmore (Kenan & Kel) *Irving and Miriam Beaks (Harvey Beaks) *Mother Bear and Father Bear (Little Bear) *Mr. and Mrs. McLeach (It's Pony) 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios *Manny and Ellie (Ice Age series) *Blu and Jewel (Rio series) *Herb Copperbottom and Lydia Copperbottom (Robots) *Homer and Marge Simpson, Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Peter and Lois Griffin, Joe and Bonnie Swanson (Family Guy) *Cleveland and Donna Tubbs-Brown (Family Guy/''The Cleveland Show'') *Stan and Francine Smith (American Dad!) *Bob and Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Tom and Kate Baker (Cheaper by the Dozen films) DreamWorks *Zuba and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Shrek and Fiona, Donkey and Dragon, King Harold and Queen Lillian (Shrek series) *Jacob (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Ted and Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Lucy Tucci (Home) *Joan Walden (Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat live-action film) Others *Spencer and Sarah Damon (Digimon Data Squad) *Randy and Sharon Marsh, Gerald and Sheila Broflovski, Liane Cartman and Stephen and Linda Stotch (South Park) *Dr. John Seward (Dracula) *King Little (Gulliver's Travels) *Mr. Bumble (Mr. Bug Goes to Town) *Simonides (Ben-Hur) *Goku and Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Bulma, Gohan and Videl, Krillin and Android 18 and Mr. Satan (Dragon Ball) *Tim Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs films) *Twilight Velvet and Night Light, Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles, Mr. and Mrs. Shy, Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz, Bright Mac and Pear Butter, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jake and Helen Morgendorffer (Daria) *James McCloud (Starfox series) *Hank and Peggy Hill (King of the Hill) *Nigel Powers (Austin Powers trilogy) *Benjamin Sisko and Miles and Keiko O'Brien (Star Trek Deep Space Nine) *Sam and Carol Parrish and Jim and Martha Shepherd (Jumanji) *Mike and Vanessa, Oritel and Marion, Erendor and Samara, Radius and Luna, Klaus and Morgana, Teredor and Niobe, Ho-Boe and Matlin, Electronio and Magnethia and Rhodos and Alyssa (Winx Club) *Clara and Dave (Regal Academy) *Mike Roarke (Volcano) *Rick and Evelyn O'Connell (The Mummy series) *Tom and Meg Bluegum (The Magic Pudding) *Gru and Lucy (Despicable Me series) *Dr. James Harvey (Casper film) *R.L. Stine (Goosebumps films) *Gale Cooper (Goosebumps film) *Owen Paris (Star Trek: Voyager) *Nora Nebulon (Lloyd in Space) *Karen and Brian Powell (Jack) *Mr. Bill and Mrs. Bill (Blinky Bill series) *Pops Racer and Mrs. Racer (Speed Racer) *Tom and Sandy Lucas (Jonas) *Max's Parents (Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Jack and Gabby Frost (Jack Frost) *Samantha Parker (Eight Legged Freaks) *5-Volt (WarioWare) *Barney Bux (The Neverending Story) *Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd (Big Fat Liar) *Tom Shepherd (Bigger Fatter Liar) *Nobita and Shizuka and Tamako and Nobisuke Nobi (Doraemon) *Frederick and Eleanor Little (Stuart Little series) *Stuart and Irene Abernathy (Small Soldiers) *Tom and Kate Baker (Cheaper by the Dozen series) *Howard and Liz Langston (Jingle All The Way) *Frederick and Eleanor Little (Stuart Little) *David Seville (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *Jim and Cindy Walsh (Beverly Hills 90210) *Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Xiahou Yuan, and Zhang Fei (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) *Damas (Jak 3) *Mama and Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Rachel Wando (Dante's Peak) *Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Peter and Kate McCallister and Jack and Karen Pruitt (Home Alone films) *Speckles' mother, Speckles and Blue-Eyes, Fang (''Dino King ''films) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type